Magic Remembered: The Sequel to Magical Love
by Stargaziey
Summary: FINALLY! Chapter 11! Enjoy! The mysterious Brenna O'Leigh returns to help Helga & Arnold discover what all of us already know: That they were simply meant to be. Enjoy! ;
1. Memories & Flights

Alrighty then Everybody!   
I have revised the first 4 chapters of Magic Remembered. So if you have read this story, please read it again. I wasn't very happy with the way the story was going, so I decided to stay with the same story line, but change just a couple of things. I think this one is a little better. Thanks for rereading the story and I hope you enjoy it!  
Thanks & Bunches ~ Stargaziey  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! (Though it would be nice.)  
  
Magic Remembered Part 1 ~ Memories & Flights  
by: Stargaziey  
  
A lovely woman, looking about 25, stood before the Sunset Arms Boarding House. She had thick, curly flame red hair, pulled into a loose bun, and startling emerald green eyes. An aura of mystery and power surrounded her. In her slender arms, a black cat with pumpkin orange eyes curiously turned its head, glancing at their surroundings. The young looking woman was wearing a royal purple, crushed velvet cloak and it billowed around her ankles in the light May breeze.  
  
Going up the stairs, she knocked on the door and a young man with blond hair and an oddly shaped head, that somewhat resembled a football, answered the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"No, Arnold, but I think I can help you." The red head replied; her voice coated in a lovely Irish accent. The young man gave a confused look and in a moment his expression turned to amazement and surprise.  
  
"Miss O'Leigh?" the young man said in a barely audible whisper. Brenna O'Leigh nodded and several red tendrils came loose and danced around her face. Before Arnold could speak, she was sweeping past him and into the living room.  
  
The events involving Miss O'Leigh when he was in the 4th grade flooded through Arnold's memory. But mostly what he had discovered about a certain Helga G. Pataki.  
  
"Close your mouth, Arnold, you're much more handsome when you're not gaping like a codfish." Said Brenna taking a seat on the couch, her cat sitting in her lap. Arnold profusely blushed and sat in a chair across from her.  
  
When he sat Arnold opened his mouth he could only muster, "How...why haven't...?" He was extremely confused about this visit and more so about the visitor. Brenna knew exactly what he was trying to ask.  
  
"Right, why haven't I aged one day since the last time you saw me...fifteen years ago?" She smiled and stroked the black cat sitting in her lap. "Because I am a witch, Arnold. I have that ability. Now, I don't want you to be frightened of me..."  
  
"Miss O'Leigh...I'm still confused...." Arnold said, cutting her off, trying to figure these things out in his football head.  
  
"I know, Arnold, you're not supposed to understand magic. You can't use it, at least not like I do and those that can't do magic don't even realize it exists. Like yourself. Until you met me in the 4th grade, you didn't realize it truly existed. It does exist and it's actually very easy to understand...but, well, I don't really have time to explain it right now."  
  
"But how is it possible?" Arnold persisted. He needed to understand. He wanted to make sure that it wasn't all a dream.  
  
"Arnold," said Brenna, interrupting him, her voice soft and understanding, "It is possible because you believe. You've always believed in miracles. It's harder for you to understand now because you're all grown up and adult minds try to reject magic of any kind because it's not understood. When you were a child, you didn't have as much of a problem accepting that a witch just appeared one day and made you friends with the person you thought hated you the most, because you believe anything was possible if you really believed." Arnold nodded his head, but the mention of 'the person he thought hated him the most' made him a little uneasy...and Brenna noticed it.  
  
"Which brings around why I'm here to see you, Arnold." Said Brenna matter-of-factly.  
  
Arnold shifted in his seat; he knew what she was going to ask about. He was hopping she wouldn't have brought it up, hoping that it was something that would go unnoticed. It wasn't exactly something he wanted to talk about.  
  
"Where is Helga?" Brenna O'Leigh asked, stroking her cat and fixing him with unwavering stare.  
  
Arnold shook his head, "I don't know." He said weakly, then he looked at Brenna, "How did you know she had left?" he asked her.  
  
Brenna gave a small smile and replied, "How could I not? I was hoping that it was something that would fix itself, but I suppose that both you and Helga are too stubborn to swallow your pride."  
  
"I didn't think things would have turned out this way. Even if I wanted to get a hold of her I couldn't...not even Phoebe knows how to reach her." Arnold said sadly.  
  
Brenna eyed him keenly, "Tell me what happened, Arnold." Arnold sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Five years ago...our senior year in high school..."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Arnold watched Helga step into the auditorium. She was wearing the traditional blue cap and gown, just like everyone else. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
He walked down the aisle to where Helga stood and when she saw him, smiled. Before either spoke any words, they hugged. A tear rolled down Helga's cheek, but it was gone before Arnold saw her face as they pulled away and headed to the stage where most of their lifelong friends were gathering.  
  
The camaraderie within this group was astonishing. No matter how they all may have fought and bickered, they all had remained friends throughout all of school.  
  
"Helga!" Phoebe called. The two girls ran up to each other and embraced. At first glance, one would think these two hadn't seen each other in years instead of just the past afternoon.  
  
The graduation ceremony was filled with applause and tears. Phoebe was Valedictorian of the class, which was of no surprise to anyone. The surprise was Helga, who was Salutatorian. No one ever realized that Helga had been smart under her bully exterior, but she had applied herself to her studies for a reason, which she was about to reveal.  
  
Helga went up to the podium on stage and looked at her friends. Taking a deep breath, she began her speech:  
  
"Friends and Peers, Teachers and Staff, Mom and Dad, Ladies and Gentlemen,  
  
Today is a day of reconciliation. We graduate and become members of a world that we, as children, resented for so long. Hopefully, as we grow, we can still retain the innocence that a very close friend, to all of us, has tried very hard over the years to instill within us...Thank you, Arnold."  
  
Arnold blushed and the crowd of seniors applauded their football headed friend. When the applause ended, Helga continued her speech:  
  
"I know I wasn't the greatest friend, the best student, a perfect daughter or the nicest person through out school. I've tried to make up for it in the last few years. Though many of you may not have realized it.  
  
But this speech isn't meant for "thank-yous" or "I-wish-I-had-gotten-to-know-you-betters." It's a speech that is supposed to help us transition from here to tomorrow.  
  
I have to admit I wouldn't change anything about my memories at school for anything. I wish that I could tell all of you that I regret some of the things I've done or the way I've acted, but I'm not. And I know I'm not the only person who doesn't regret some of these foolish actions.   
  
Those so-called foolish actions are what make the fond memories of the past years that we've spent together. We should not regret what we have done, because we don't have the time to try to correct the past and create the future. We only have time for one and it is right now that we must make that choice.  
  
I, for one, am going to create my future...by leaving for the University of Liberal Arts in Paris tomorrow morning."  
  
There was an uncomfortable pause. Helga stopped speaking for a moment, to let the meaning of her words sink in. Everyone was sitting on edge for the finale of Helga's speech.  
  
"So I want to take this moment, because I may not have the time afterwards, to tell you, all of you, what this speech is truly meant for...Good-bye."  
  
There was a stunned silence when Helga sat in her seat next to Phoebe. Everyone was staring at her, thinking they missed something, hoping there was some possibility it couldn't be true.  
  
Arnold was the first to clap for Helga's speech. Not because he was happy she was leaving, far from it, in fact. He felt that she had helped them all, including herself, understand a few things.  
  
He stood there; clapping with tears streaming down his cheeks. Everyone around him stood up and began clapping. Stinky...Nadine...Lila...Rhonda...Eugene...Sid...Harold  
...Sheena...everyone.  
  
Helga sat in the front row, tears falling down her face. She stole a glance at Phoebe who was not standing, but had her face in her hands and was silently crying.  
  
"Pheebs..." Helga started.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Phoebe asked her, looking up into Helga's tear-filled blue eyes.  
  
"I couldn't, I know I should have, but I couldn't." Helga replied weakly.  
  
"Why." Phoebe pressed.  
  
"I know how much you wanted me to go to Yale with you and I...I had this opportunity open up for me. I had to take it. " Helga answered.  
  
"You're my best friend, Helga. I would have understood. You should have told me." Phoebe wept. Helga looked at the floor, by now the crowd had sat down and the superintendent of the school system was on the stage, ready to give the students their diplomas. There was a different atmosphere in the auditorium after Helga gave her speech, a mellow, forlorn shadow.   
  
When all the students had received their diplomas and tossed their hats, they filed outside to give final hugs and heartfelt on-the-shoulder cries. Phoebe and Helga stood before each other in the throng of friends.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Pheebs." Said Helga.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Helga?"  
  
Helga sighed and replied, "R remember yesterday, when we went out and did all that stuff. We went to the mall, had lunch at that restaurant we said that we would someday at eat at since the 5th grade, we went to the park and then the whole gang got together for one last game at Gerald Field?"  
  
"How could I forget it?" Phoebe replied.  
  
"Do you think you would have had as much fun yesterday if you had been thinking about me leaving for Paris the whole time? Do you think we would have had half as much fun as we have for the past few weeks if I had told you that this might be the last time you get to see me for a long time? That we could talk on the phone or email or write letters, but we wouldn't be able to hang out together anymore? Would you have had as much fun, Pheebs, if you knew and worried it might be the last time we get to do ANYTHING together?" Helga took a deep breath when she finished. She didn't tell anyone about her plans to hurt them; it was to protect them.  
  
Phoebe shook her head, "No, I wouldn't have, but now that I know, I'll cherish them that much more. I just wish I had more time to prepare for the fact that you won't be in my life than just a few hours." Helga nodded. She understood, she had weighed the pros and cons of both telling or not and she felt that not telling would let her friends enjoy their last few days with her. It was to make up for lost time. Then Helga slightly laughed.  
  
"You have to admit, Pheebs, we're talking about this like I'm dying. I'll come back, sooner or later. This won't be the last time you'll ever see me."  
  
"I know, Helga, but I'll still miss you."   
  
"I'll miss you, too, Pheebs." The two friends hugged. That's when they noticed all their friends were standing around them listening to the just past conversation. Corny as it may sound, the friends all had a group hug. Even if Helga hadn't completely redeemed herself from her years as a bully, she would be greatly missed.  
  
The only one who was missing from this circle of friends was Arnold and Helga noticed it right away. Helga couldn't find him near the high school and she went to the one place she knew where to find him.  
  
Ever since their "magical" encounter in the 4th grade, the bench where they had both confessed their 'love' to each other had been an almost sacred ground to them. Helga reached the City Park and, to no surprise, found Arnold on their bench, his head in his hands.  
  
"Arnold?" she asked quietly. He looked up and Helga could see the tears in the lamplight. "So you know?" He nodded. "But do you understand?" Arnold did not answer. Helga sat down next to him. "Please try to be happy for me Arnold." She said quietly after a few moments.  
  
Arnold looked up at her blue eyes with his own jellybean green. "I am, Helga. I just...I'm just gonna miss you." Helga began to cry, though they had confessed their love, what Helga had soon learned afterwards was that Arnold's love was more of that of a big brother than a true love. Arnold loved her, but he wasn't IN love with her. That's what tore Helga up and she felt a need to leave and get as far away as possible. That was the truest reason she was leaving, because she had to move on from Arnold, but she made sure she was the only one who knew that.  
  
She and Arnold had become very close and that only made things worse for Helga. Arnold was so close and yet so far away. Helga was pulled from her thoughts when Arnold sighed. He stood and handed Helga something that she hadn't noticed until now. It was a rose...a red rose with white tips, just like the one that the mysterious Brenna O'Leigh had done with the two roses she had given to them.   
  
"Good-bye, Helga." He said softly and kissed her cheek. Then stepped away, walked from the park and went home to the Sunset Arms. Helga sat on the bench and cried. She cried for her stupidity, her cowardice and, most of all, for Arnold.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Arnold sighed and shook his head when he finished his story.  
  
"Have you heard from her since?" Asked Brenna, she was still sitting in her spot on the couch with her black cat on her lap. Arnold shook his head again and stood, going to the window. He watched the cars on the street and several children playing moved to let them pass, and then resumed their game.  
  
"Have you tried to contact her? It's not like she ended your friendship, she just went to live in another country for a while." Said Brenna matter-of-factly. Arnold turned around and stared off into oblivion for a moment. It was easy to tell that the subject of Helga weighed heavily upon him.  
  
"No." he replied. "I wanted to, but she never left anything behind for us to get a hold of her. She sent a few letters to Phoebe, telling her to say 'hello' to everyone for her. But after a few months, Helga stopped writing. Phoebe tried to contact her, but she must have moved or something, she couldn't find Helga." Arnold sighed heavily, and then finished. "In her letters, Helga made Phoebe promise not to give out her address or anything to anyone. I don't know why. But, after the letters stopped coming, Phoebe never mentioned much of Helga. It hurt her a lot. Honestly, we don't even know if Helga's alive."  
  
"Oh, she's alive. I can guarantee you that." Said Brenna. Arnold looked at her in some confusion.  
  
"If you know so much about all this. Why did you come here?" He asked her.  
  
"Because Arnold, I can help you find Helga. That is...if you still love her?" Replied Brenna, saying the last sentence very slowly.  
  
"What do you mean. I've always cared for Helga, even when I thought she hated me. From the looks of things she still does. Why should I love her, when she doesn't care for me." Replied Arnold bitterly.  
  
"Do you love her, Arnold?" Brenna asked. Arnold turned and looked out the window again. He didn't know if it would do a lot of good to just turn away from a witch, but he wasn't willing to show his face.  
  
"I...I don't know. I miss her. After you came, we became very close. She was still a bully and she called me a football head, but I really didn't care. I knew it was just her way of showing she cared. She wasn't nearly as mean and we could hang out together. We had an odd, but close, friendship and I never thought of her as more than a friend." Arnold replied, a small tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
Brenna nodded her fiery head in understanding. "Well," she said, "Looks as if we need to get ourselves to Paris." She set her cat aside and, standing up, waved her hand and a pencil and paper appeared in her grasp and she began to jot down a few things. Arnold spun around, looking about to faint.  
  
"WHAT?" He cried, "I can't go to Paris!"  
  
"Why not?" Asked Brenna, a look of utter amazement on her fair face.  
  
"Because...I have work at the museum...a new shipment of fossils came in and I need to study and catalog them. Besides...I don't speak French or anything, I never even thought about going to France." He replied, sputtering.   
  
Brenna sighed and shook her head. "Trust me, it will all be taken care of. I'm not a witch of the First Waters for nothing, you know. Now hurry and pack. I'll be back to give you a plane ticket and you can be on your way." She handed him the piece of paper; "Here's a list of a few things you may need to know. I'll send a driver to pick you up at the airport when you arrive in Paris and then I'll meet you at your hotel."  
  
"Driver?" Arnold asked, a little numb from the shock of what he was about to do.  
  
"Yes..." said Brenna, looking around to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. "I can't send you to France then leave you high and dry without knowing a lick of French, well that would be throwing a lamb to the wolves."  
  
"But, Miss O'Leigh, I...can't do this. I can't just go to France to find Helga after all this time." Begged Arnold. Brenna walked over to Arnold and looked him in the eye. His warm green eyes where filled with worry and uncertainty.  
  
"Arnold, you don't want to go the rest of your life knowing that you gave up on the one person who needs you the most. You help people, that makes you who you are. Helga still needs you, Arnold. Don't give up on her." Arnold looked at Brenna with some doubt.  
  
"What can I do that you can't? Why don't you just go wave your hand and make everything all better? What the point?" Arnold asked sounding somewhat bitter. Brenna shook her head.  
  
"Never tell me you turned your back on the world, Arnold. Life doesn't work that way. What Helga needs, I can't give her. You're the only person who can. If I didn't have faith in the two of you I wouldn't go to all of this trouble." Brenna replied, holding out her arms for her black cat to jump into.  
  
"What am I going to tell Helga when I get there?" He asked, looking down at the piece of paper Brenna had given him.  
  
"What ever you want to Arnold, but I think you know what needs to be said." Replied Brenna with a smile, then she and her cat faded from sight.  



	2. Poetry Can Crumble Mountains

Alrighty then Everybody!   
Here's part 2 of MR. It's been revised a bit as well. I think I just mostly changed some grammar errors and such since this was a short chapter.  
Oh! And when you're done, please review/flame & tell me how you liked it/hated it/want more/will beg me to stop torturing the masses/etc.   
Thanks & Bunches ~ Stargaziey  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! (Though it would be nice), the poem by Emily Dickinson or Abbott & Costello Meet Frankenstein.  
  
Magic Remembered Part 2 ~ Poetry Can Crumble Mountains  
by: Stargaziey  
  
Helga Pataki sat in the window seat of a plane heading for the enchanting city of Paris, France. She was 24 now and her long blond hair was swept into a perfect bun atop her head, though held with a couple of chewed on pencils. She had been on the flight for hours and was more than ready to reach her destination.  
  
Sighing, she leaned back in her seat, bored from looking out the window and feeling uninspired to write anything on the blank sheet of paper before her. 'I should have brought my portable DVD player on board with me instead of leaving it in my suitcase.' She thought to herself. They had an in-flight movie, but it wasn't exactly what she was in the mood to watch, even though the man sitting in front of her readily believed that Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein was a classic.  
  
"I find that reading is a wonderful way to pass the time on these long flights." A voice, laced with an Irish accent, said to Helga. She snapped her head to the side and looked at the elderly woman sitting next to her.  
  
"What?" Helga asked. The elder hadn't been sitting there for very long, as Helga didn't have anyone sitting next to her a few minutes ago. But the woman simply mesmerized her; she seemed so familiar.  
  
"Reading, me dearie, it helps to pass the time." The old woman said again, without a hint of agitation, only a sweet smile on her wrinkled face.  
  
Helga could only stare at the woman, but she realized the elder expected a response and she simply replied, "I didn't bring a book with me."  
  
"Here, read this. I think you'll enjoy it." Said the old woman reaching into her bag and pulling out a book with a faded red cover. Helga took the worn book, but kept staring at the old woman. She had dazzling emerald green eyes and her graying hair lent one to believe she had been a fiery red head in her younger years. Her attire also caught Helga's eye: but the only part of it that Helga could see was the large royal purple shawl that almost completely covered the old woman.  
  
"Uh...thanks." Helga replied, finally looking down at the book and reading the title: Greatest Works of Emily Dickinson. Helga gasped in her throat and turned to ask the elderly woman a question, but she only found an empty seat.  
  
A stewardess walked by and Helga caught her attention. "Hey, 'scuse me! Where's the old woman that was sitting here just a moment ago?"   
  
The stewardess looked at her in confusion and shook her head, "I'm sorry, miss, but that seat has been empty the entire flight."  
  
"I know," Helga replied, "But an old woman had sat next to me and then she just left a moment ago. She has green eyes and graying red hair and she was wearing a big, dark purple shawl. Do you know where she went?"   
  
Again the young stewardess shook her head, "Miss, I've been watching the aisles for the last half hour. I'm sorry, but I haven't seen a woman on this flight that matches that description." Helga simply nodded her head and the stewardess went about her business.  
  
Helga sat back in her seat; memories of her 4th grade year at PS 118 came flooding back. The mysterious woman in the royal purple cloak, the roses, and a football headed boy named Arnold. 'It couldn't possibly be.' Helga thought to herself.  
  
She opened the book and turned to where the bookmark held a page for whom ever was last reading. But Helga's stomach leapt into her throat when she saw the poem on the reserved page.   
  
"Hope" is the Thing with Feathers  
  
"Hope" is the thing with feathers  
That perches in the soul  
And sings the tune without the words  
And never stops at all,   
  
And sweetest in the gale is heard;  
And sore must be the storm  
That could abash the little bird  
That kept so many warm.   
  
I've heard it in the chillest land  
And on the strangest sea,  
Yet never, in extremity,  
It asked a crumb of me.   
  
The poem had been Helga's favorite ever since she had started reading Emily Dickinson back in the 4th grade. It had been because of Brenna O'Leigh that she had found a common ground with the exalted poet. This specific poem reminded her of her beloved, her Arnold. He was the quoted Hope within her soul and, truth be told, he never asked even a crumb of her.  
  
"Helga, get a grip on yourself, old girl." She whispered fiercely to herself. Everything she had spent the last five years to create, the wall between her and Arnold, she could feel crumbling away from the memories that were awakened within her.  
  
'Well,' Helga thought to herself, 'at least I don't have to worry about being around him, I can forget him just as easily as I remembered him.' But, Helga found that this task was easier said than done. 'Just remember, Helga, you're not ever going to see Arnold again.'  



	3. Arnold Dans Paris

Alrighty then Everybody! Here's part three.   
Part 3 has been revised quite a bit, so this is an important chapter to reread. Enjoy!  
Thanks & Bunches ~ Stargaziey  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! (Though it would be nice.)  
  
Magic Remembered Part 3 ~ Arnold Dans Paris  
by: Stargaziey  
  
It had been a grueling flight, but Arnold finally arrived in Paris and he immediately felt unsure about this whole thing. He came to Paris to find Helga and wasn't sure why. Actually, he knew why, but he wasn't sure how to name it. 'How can I possibly go through with this?' he thought himself, looking around the airport.  
  
It was very crowded and most of the people were speaking a foreign language, if not French, then something else. He had his instructions: all he had to do was find the driver Brenna had sent to fetch him. He had no idea what this person would look like so he decided to look around the seating area for anyone who may look like they know an Irish witch.   
  
Almost no sooner had Arnold started his search that he spotted a young man, perhaps just a little older than himself, standing near the airport gift shop, holding a sign with his name: ARNOLD. Walking over, Arnold put on a smile and said, "I'm Arnold."   
  
The young man wasn't quite convinced. "Oo sent yeh?" Asked the young man.  
  
"Brenna O'Leigh." Replied Arnold. That's when the young man smiled. He threw the sign with Arnold's name in the air, it never reached the floor, but if it disappeared, nobody noticed.  
  
"Wonderful! Me name's Felan McKennitt. I'm an ol' friend o' Brenna's, we go way back she and I. She sent me 'ere ta take ya ta the 'otel yeh'll be stayin' at an' I'll also be takin' ya anywhare else in Paris yeh may want ta go while yeh're here. Lovely place in't it? But like they say, 'Sa nice place ta visit, but I wouldn'a want ta live 'ere.' Brenna should meet ya at the 'otel. I think she got 'ere sometime early this mornin'."  
  
Arnold stood in absolute awe of the Irishman before him. He had an extremely thick accent, almost to the point of where Arnold had to struggle to understand him. But, what amazed Arnold was that he practically never stopped talking and he spoke to Arnold as if he had known him for years. Felan rambled, but that didn't bother Arnold too much since he was a little speechless anyway and too tired to keep up conversation from his long flight.   
  
The talkative Felan led Arnold to a very nice limousine and talked more on the way to the hotel. The only time he stopped was to take a breath and that was only about 2 seconds. Finally, about halfway to the hotel, Arnold finally got a word in. "I was just wondering Felan, are you a witch, too?" He wasn't sure why he asked this; perhaps it was because Felan didn't look very magical. Brenna always wore her crushed velvet, royal purple cloak and had a black cat...a more typical witch ensemble. 'If there is such a thing.' Arnold thought. But Felan was wearing a chauffeur's uniform, and though he was driving a limo, this still struck Arnold as odd.  
  
This is what made Felan stop talking, the longest pause he had made since their meeting. He looked at Arnold and replied with a smile, "Aye, I am, lad. But, I prefer ta be called 'o wizard. No' tha' it's proper. No mater if yeh're a lad or lass, ya're a witch, but's easier ta determine the sexes if we have a differen' word for both. But, like I say, Brenna an' I go way back. Long 'afore the likes of yehself was e'en born."  
  
"How old are you guys?" Arnold asked, tired as he was, his curiosity was definitely piqued.  
  
"Ach, that's quite a long story, laddie, it'll have ta wait for another time." Felan replied.  
  
Felan soon changed the subject and the two chatted (Felan did most of the talking) until they reached Le Joli Hôtel de Paris. It was a magnificent hotel for the elite of the world and Arnold gapped at its splendor as Felan hopped out of the limo, grabbed the luggage and led the way inside.  
  
"Wow." Breathed Arnold when they were standing in the lobby. The interior was exquisite and Arnold felt somewhat out of place in his Adidas, ripped 501's, light blue T-shirt and his trademark red plaid shirt tied around his waist. He ran his hand through his short, tousled blond hair and a couple of elegantly dressed women walked passed him, a look of disgust on their faces. Arnold winced a bit and leaned towards Felan, "Are you sure this is the right place? I don't exactly fit in here."  
  
Felan smiled, "Den'a worry, " he said, "yeh will." Arnold gave him a puzzled look. "Right, now go'n an' get yeh key. I'll see yeh later, Arnold." Felan said and set the bags next to the bellboy who would take them to Arnold's room.  
  
"Wait, if I need you, how can I get a hold of you?" The last thing Arnold wanted was to be left alone in this hotel with out knowing any French or another soul.  
  
"Den'a worry, laddie, if yeh e'er be needin' me, jus' say me name, I'll 'ear it where e'er I am, trust me." Felan replied, then he smiled and started to walk towards the main door, but when he reached a large column that was supporting the vaulted ceiling, he walked behind it, but never past it...like he simply disappeared, yet nobody noticed if something unusual had happened.  
  
Shaking his blond head, Arnold went to the main desk and a young, snooty looking woman asked, to Arnold's great relief, in American English, "How may I help you?" Arnold tried to smile and seem friendly, but the young woman simply glared at Arnold like he was a disgusting slug.  
  
"Um...yes, reservation for Arnold." He said nervously.  
  
"Just...Arnold?" asked the young woman, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Yes." Arnold replied. The woman began typing away and was visibly disappointed when she discovered that there was a reservation for an 'Arnold.'  
  
"You've paid for two weeks stay. If you wish, you must tell us, at least, 24 hours in advance that you would like to stay at Le Joli Hôtel de Paris for a longer period of time." Arnold didn't know exactly what to say, so he simply nodded and the young woman continued, "Your room is Suite 26...Maurice will take you to your room."  
  
Maurice the Bellboy, a preppy looking teenager, picked up Arnold's bags and room key and led the way to the elevator that led strait to Arnold's suite on the 34th floor. "Here you are, sir." Said Maurice once they reached Arnold's room. "Suite 26."  
  
"Wow!" Arnold said stunned as Maurice opened the door to a huge room that was one of the nicest Arnold had ever seen. It was a living room with a large fireplace and a set of French doors that led out onto a balcony with possibly the best view of Paris.   
  
"If you need anything, sir, there is a bar and for room service, just dial 2." Maurice stood there a moment, awaiting his tip and when Arnold realized that he was still standing there, he took a quarter out of his pocket and placed it in Maurice's white-gloved hand.   
  
"Thanks." Said Arnold and he smiled like he had just given the man a fortune, then turned and went out onto the balcony. Maurice sighed, scowled a bit at Arnold's back, then left the suite without a word.  
  
Arnold gazed at the magnificent view of Paris. He could see everything: the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, and even the Louvre. He smiled and said out loud to himself, "This must be the best view in all of Paris."  
  
"Actually," said an Irish feminine voice, "It's the second best view of Paris." Arnold was so surprised he yelped, jumped and almost fell over the ledge. Brenna giggled slightly at Arnold as she sat in one of the seats on the balcony. Her black cat was in her lap, as usual; purring contentedly as Brenna caressed its fur. They looked as though they had been sitting there for quite some time.  
  
"Miss O'Leigh?" Arnold questioned after his heart calmed down.  
  
"The view," repeated Brenna airily, "it's actually the second best in Paris. The view from the Eiffel Tower is truly the best." She got up from the seat, her cat in her arms and her royal purple cloak enveloping her, walked over to Arnold and placed her black cat on the thick railing. "Right, so what do you think?" She asked Arnold after a moment.  
  
"I think it's amazing and my room is great." He replied with a smile. Brenna nodded and smiled, too.  
  
"I thought that since this might be your only chance to come to Paris, you'd want a nice place to stay while you're here. Did Felan get you here alright, I hope he didn't bother you too much...he does enjoy talking." She asked and Arnold nodded the affirmative.  
  
"Yeah, we had a nice chat and he said he'd take me anywhere in Paris as long as I'm here." Brenna nodded this time and smiled. Arnold knew that smile; it was the same goofy smile he used to get on his face when he was younger and used to have a crush on Ruth and Lila.  
  
"So...um...how long have you know Felan?" Arnold asked, trying to gage the relationship between the two 'magical' people. Brenna looked up at Arnold, a bit startled, then shrugged.  
  
"Ach, we've known each other long enough." She said, "But now it's on to more important things, like the reason you're here."  
  
"Helga." Said Arnold.  
  
"Exactly." Brenna looked at Arnold a moment then picked up her cat and walked into the living room, Arnold followed her inside. She sat in an elegant chair and studied Arnold before she asked her question. "To basically pick up where we left off: do you have any idea what you are going to say to her when you see her?"  
  
Arnold shook his football head and said, "No, it was really the only thing I thought about on the flight over here, but...I still have no idea what to say to her."  
  
"Pretend that you have seen her everyday for the past five years, what do you think you'd say to her if it was an everyday occurrence?" Brenna asked. Arnold thought about this a moment, but he really didn't have a clue. He shrugged his shoulders and sat on the couch, putting his head in his hands. "Well," said Brenna, "I suppose you need to see her first to know what you might say to her."  
  
"How do I find her?" Arnold asked.  
  
Brenna smiled and replied, "I've already done that, Arnold. I told you that everything would be taken care of. In fact, Helga isn't living in Paris anymore." This news made Arnold fall off the couch.  
  
"WHAT?!" he cried, pulling himself up, "I came here for nothing? I came all the way to Paris to find Helga and now she's not even here?!" Arnold clamored back on to the couch.  
  
"I never said she wasn't here, Arnold. I knew Helga didn't live in Paris before you left. But I discovered that she's visiting here right now, actually, she arrived yesterday and she's staying here in this hotel." Said Brenna calmly, Arnold's reaction apparently not surprising her. "Helga lives in New York City. But she travels quite a bit and is rarely ever there." Brenna said calmly.  
  
Brenna said, any trace of a smile was now gone from her face. She then stood, placed her cat around her shoulders and said, "I must go for now, Arnold. I have some things to take care of, but before I go I'll tell you this: In your closet is a tuxedo. The hotel is hosting a party tonight for a man named Kohlven Relmont. He's very wealthy and has been a benefactor to the hotel for a few years now. All the hotel guests are invited."  
  
Arnold stared at the floor for a moment then looked up at Brenna and asked, "Miss O'Leigh, why are you so determined for Helga and I to see each other again?"  
  
Brenna smiled brightly at his question and without a word she faded from sight. Arnold sighed and went into his bedroom. He opened the closet and found the tuxedo Brenna left for him. He took the tux off the rack and placed it on the bed to have a better look at it. That's when he noticed it...attached to the lapel of the jacket was a red rose, in full bloom.  
  
  



	4. Villains Have Parties Too

Alrighty then Everybody!   
Part 4 has been revised a lot, too! Anyways, some of the stuff in the fic I had to make up (doi!)...but you'll figure out what they are when you get there. Don't get mad or anything, it's just for the sake of the story. Enjoy!  
Thanks & Bunches ~ Stargaziey  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! (Though it would be nice.)  
  
Magic Remembered Part 4 ~ Villains Have Parties Too  
by: Stargaziey  
  
Stepping out of the shower, Helga G. Pataki went into her bedroom and began to get ready for the party downstairs. She stepped over to the armoire where here dress was hanging. She loved this dress. At first glance, one might the think the dress was white, but when looked at just right they would discover that the dress is, in fact, a pearly pink.  
  
But, Helga's stomach gave a leap when she saw, settled softly around the neck of the hanger was a lovely corsage with a single white rose. It had little, light pink buds all around to match her dress, but it was the white rose that made her gasp.  
  
"What in the name of creation is going on around here?" Helga asked herself. "How can this possibly happen again? I'm in Paris; Arnold is...well who know where Arnold is." Helga lightly fingered the delicate rose blossom and for the first time in a long time said, "Oh, Arnold, my love..." A tear rolled down her cheek and her hand when to the tiny silver heart locket that she constantly wore around her neck. Then Helga shook her head, built up her reserve and dressed for the soiree.  
  
Helga glided downstairs and stood on the last landing of the grand staircase that led into the banquet hall. Her dress was simple, but elegant and very becoming on her. A slip and slinky strapless number that hugged her now womanly figure with a slit on the right that came to about mid-thigh.  
  
Her sun blond hair was curled and piled on top of her head, tendrils falling about her face. She wore elbow length white gloves on her slender hands and diamond earrings on her billy goat ears. Around her neck, though it didn't match her ensemble, was her silver heart locket.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Helga slid into the banquet hall and forced a smile on her face. She always hated parties, especially formal ones. Looking around the room, she found who she was looking for...Kohlven Relmont. Helga made her way over to the group of men that surrounded the man of honor.  
  
"Congratulations, Relmont." Helga said icily, standing behind him. Kohlven Relmont turned and smiled at the sight of Helga, who cringed on the inside, but smiled outwardly. Kohlven Relmont had thick black hair and icy blue eyes that held no warmth. He was very handsome, but his personality, Helga usually noted, couldn't charm a slug.  
  
"Ah, the most beautiful woman in Paris." Said Relmont lazily. "Gentlemen," he said gesturing to his group of peers, "This is Miss Helga Pataki, she's my personal secretary. If anyone wants to see me, they have to get through Miss Pataki first. I trust the life of my company to her...lovely hands." It was everything Helga could do to keep from socking this man.   
  
Kohlven Relmont was a womanizer of the worst kind and prided himself that no woman had ever resisted his charm...except one. Helga G. Pataki. Helga was standing as she always did when she was around Relmont, arms crossed and a stance where she looked obviously on her guard. She hated Kohlven Relmont with a passion. For as much that she loved Arnold, she hated Relmont.  
  
The only reason Helga kept this job was the pay. She would never make as much at any other job that she could think of, the job wasn't easy, but except for Relmont, she enjoyed it. Relmont kept her because she was the best secretary that Relmont ever had and he prized her for that. It was very easy for him to keep his company running smoothly when people had to get past Helga to see him. For even thought she hated him, she did her job well.   
  
Thought Relmont would have liked to know Helga in a more personal way, he dared not because he knew that no matter how well he paid her, she would not stay after being harassed the way he had some of his past secretaries. Not to mention that both he and Helga knew that she could beat him up.  
  
The music started to play a waltz and Helga knew exactly what was going to happen next. Kohlven handed his wineglass to a man standing next to him and he turned to Helga. "May I have the honor of the first dance, Miss Pataki?"  
  
Helga burned with loathing. But, without a word, Helga held out her gloved hand and Relmont took it, leading the way on to the dance floor. Several other couples had started to glide around the dance floor.  
  
"Relmont..." Helga said after a moment. There had been something very important that she had wanted to discuss with Kohlven Relmont.  
  
"Kohlven." Said Relmont smoothly. Helga wanted to puke at the thought of calling him by his first name.  
  
"Relmont," Helga insisted, "I need to discuss the Hillwood Purchase with you."  
  
"Miss Pataki, this is a party in my honor. Please tell me you didn't come all the way to Paris to simply discuss work with me. That could have been done over the phone. Now forget, about the company for a moment and enjoy yourself."  
  
"Relmont, this is important. It is very important that I talk to you about the Hillwood Purchase." Helga said, almost angrily.  
  
Relmont sighed, he knew, like every other man, that one could not argue with Helga G. Pataki and win...at least not if he didn't want a bloody nose. "Very well, what is it Pataki? What's so urgent about this merger?"  
  
"It shouldn't be done." Said Helga matter-of-factly. But she frowned when Relmont gave his reaction: he laughed.  
  
"Miss Pataki, you know better than anyone how important it is to Relmont Industries for the purchase of the Hillwood Co. What you are suggesting is not possible. In two weeks time, I will own the company and then I will dismantle it. I will no longer have any competition in my industry." He smiled, "It's every businessman's dream."  
  
"Relmont, do you know what will happen if you close the Hillwood Co.? The city will flounder; it's what brings in most of the money. Thousands of people will be with out jobs. I can't let that happen." Helga was determined. She would not let anything happen to her old home.  
  
"Pataki, I am going to buy the Hillwood Co. and I am going to destroy it. I know you love your job, don't put it past me to give it to someone who is willing to help me in the endeavor. Now I want you to go back to New York and handle everything. I'll be back in two weeks to sign the papers and that will be that." Kohlven Relmont looked very dangerous as he gazed at Helga while he said this. Helga's spine tingled with fear as she looked into his icy blue eyes. "I'm glad you see things my way...Helga." Relmont leaned in to Helga as he said her name and whispered it in her ear. She hated for him to call her by her first name. The last thing she wanted was to be familiar with this man.  
  
Without a word, Helga pushed Relmont from her and started to stalk off in the other direction. She was so mad that she wasn't even looking where she was going and she smacked into something solid. "Hey, watch where you're going, bucko!" Helga said angrily, but when she looked up a gasp caught in her throat. Helga was looking strait into the warm, jellybean green eyes of Arnold.  
  
  
  



	5. A Rocky Reunion

Alrighty then Everybody!   
HEY! What do you know? A new chapter. Enjoy!  
Thanks & Bunches ~ Stargaziey  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! (Though it would be nice.)  
  
Magic Remembered Part 5 ~ A Rocky Reunion  
by: Stargaziey  
  
Helga could only stare at the vision before her. Could it possibly be...Arnold? She followed the lines of his body, which had filled out and became more muscular since high school. The world melted around her, but she fought to keep it there. She could not loose herself, not now, not ever.  
  
Arnold was confused at Helga's reaction, or actually, lack of it. He hadn't known what to expect from her, but certainly not the ominous silence that threatened to consume them both. Arnold decide to end it, "Hello, Helga." He said quietly.  
  
"Arnold?" Helga whispered. Helga finally caught hold of the world that teetered around her. "What are you doing here?" She asked. There was no emotion in her voice and Arnold couldn't tell if she was angry or happy to see him. But he was a little taken aback by her question.  
  
"I...I came to find you." He replied earnestly. Helga wanted to respond to this, but her tongue was silenced as she saw Arnold's gaze shift from her to behind her. Looking at her back, Helga found Kohlven Relmont.  
  
"Criminey!" She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Ah, Miss Pataki, aren't you going to introduce me? You obviously know this man." Said Relmont, a sneer on his handsome face. Right off the bat, Arnold did not like this man. He seemed arrogant and manipulative. His smile incensed Arnold, but he couldn't quite understand why.  
  
"Relmont, this is Arnold." Helga said through gritted teeth. "Arnold," she said a little more nicely, "this is Kohlven Relmont." Her voice sounded cold as ice when she said Relmont's name.  
  
"Owner of Relmont Industries and one of the most eligible bachelors in the world." Added Relmont, shaking Arnold's hand. After a moment, an awkward silence befell the small group and Relmont used this to his advantage.  
  
"So, Arnold, how long have you and Helga known each other?" Relmont asked, a smirk on his face. Helga got a very dark look upon hers and Arnold didn't want to play twenty questions with some conceited, rich bag of hot air.  
  
"Long enough." Arnold answered. He wanted to leave, but, more so, he wanted to speak to Helga...privately. He decided to make some attempt.  
  
"Helga," Arnold suddenly said, startling both her and Relmont. "I won't be in Paris for much longer and it's been such a long time since I've seen you. Would you like to go get some coffee and catch up?"   
  
Helga looked almost grateful. "I'd love to." She turned to Relmont and said, "Sorry, Relmont." But she certainly didn't sound it. "But it's not everyday you run into and old friend in Paris." Then, before Relmont could respond, Helga had taken hold of Arnold's arm and left the banquet hall.  
  
The two stepped out into the hotel's elaborate and expansive gardens. It was oddly warm for March in France, the air was sweet and they could faintly hear the violins from the party inside.   
  
"You know, it's NOT everyday you run into an old friend in Paris." Helga said, again her voice devoid of emotion. "Why've you come to find me, Arnold?" She asked, her voice now held a bit of anger.  
  
"You have to ask me a question like that? I figured the answer would be obvious." Arnold replied. Helga hadn't made contact with her friends in almost five years and she wanted to know why he came to find her. "We've been worried about you, Helga, the whole gang." Arnold said after a moment, his voice soft and tender. Reminding Helga of how he used to speak when they were younger. "We didn't know what had happened to you."  
  
"Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine, so now you can leave me alone. I'd like to get back to my life, if you don't mind." Helga replied, her arms were crossed across her now ample chest and she looked away from Arnold.  
  
"Helga," Arnold said, "why did you do this? Why did you go?"  
  
"You have to ask?" Helga scoffed, still not looking at him.  
  
"Well, yeah," Replied Arnold, "I have no idea what happened." Helga had had just about enough. She had spent far too much time trying to forget about Arnold. She could not explain herself to him, not again. Fifteen years ago she had told Arnold about her big secret. But, Arnold, being dense as he is, took her love for friendship, not romance.  
  
Helga rounded on Arnold and stared at him with her piercing blue eyes. "Look, Arnoldo, it's not important why I left. What's important is that I'm here now and I want to be left alone." Arnold frowned and watched Helga's back as she went over towards the large fountain. Helga cursed the garden decoration as it was covered in cupids and looked like something that was supposed to be in a scene for lovers. Not fighting friends.  
  
"Helga, please, tell me. You once told me that you could tell me anything." Arnold said to her back. Helga winced at the reminder of that memory.   
  
"I know." Helga replied. "But not this." She sighed and stared at the fountain a moment longer. "Look, Arnold, I'll make you a deal. I'll meet you out front in the lobby in about 15 minutes. We'll go get the cup of coffee you promised me, then I'll tell you what I think you need to know." She turned and looked at Arnold, who had a small smile on his face.  
  
"Alright, Helga. You promise you'll show up?" He asked, raising one of his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, yes, Football Head, I'll show up. Sheesh." She replied. Arnold turned and went back into the party, his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
Helga turned back to the fountain and stared at it a bit. She half-smiled at the cupids, then turned and ran back into the party and up to her room.  
  



	6. True Friends Can Hear You Anywhere

Alrighty then Everybody!   
Part 6 is here for your reading pleasure. Tell me what you think & don't for get to enjoy!  
Thanks & Bunches ~ Stargaziey  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! (Though it would be nice.)  
  
Magic Remembered Part 6 ~ True Friends Can Hear You Anywhere  
by: Stargaziey  
  
Arnold stood in the lobby of the Le Joli Hôtel de Paris ten minutes later. He wanted to be just a little early, just in case Helga might show, then not seeing him, change her mind before it was too late.  
  
He was wearing the same thing he wore when he arrived in Paris. His jeans, blue tee and his plaid red shirt tied around his waist. He usually wore it under a blue sweater, but it was too warm for that. It was his favorite outfit and had been for a long time. He wasn't really concerned about how he looked, as long as he was comfortable. Fortunately for him, Arnold looked handsome no matter what he wore.  
  
A few minutes later, Helga arrived. She kept her hair in the same elegant coif she had styled it as for the party but had put on a pair of boot cut jeans, a light pink tee shirt and a pair of Nancy Spumoni Sneakers.   
  
Arnold hadn't seen Helga, but she spotted him right away. 'Don't worry, Helga old girl, we're just gonna get a cup of coffee and then you never have to see him again. You can go back to your life and move on.' But even as Helga told herself this, she knew that she would never be able to move on.  
  
Walking over to where he stood, Arnold felt her behind him and turned giving her his warm, half-lidded gaze; a small smile on his face. "Hello, Helga." He said, his smooth voice sending shivers down Helga's spine.  
  
"Hi, Arnold." Helga replied, rubbing her arm. She wasn't sure what to say to him. They had been very close friends, but she hadn't attempted to make any contact with him or any of her other friends, for that matter, in years.  
  
The two stood there in mute silence, they could hear the strains of a waltz playing in the upstairs ballroom from Kohlven Relmont's party and Helga's fist clenched at the thought of the irritating man.  
  
"So...you wanna go get that cup of coffee?" Arnold asked, breaking the silence.   
  
"Sure." Helga replied and started to head towards the door. The doorman opened the elegantly carved door and smiled to the both of them.  
  
"Bon Soir, Mademoiselle Pataki." He said and turning his head to Arnold, "Monsieur."   
  
"Merci, Henri." Replied Helga and Arnold only smiled in return.  
  
"Do you come here often?" Arnold asked Helga as they stood in front of the covered drive.  
  
"I've been here a couple times before." Helga said, looking at the drive, wondering why Arnold had stopped. "What are we waiting for?" She asked.  
  
"Felan." Arnold replied.  
  
"What?" Helga said, but before she could say anything else a shiny black limousine pulled up before them and the young Irish man got out and walked around to open the door for them.  
  
"Evenin', miss." Said Felan as he tipped his hat to Helga. She stared at Arnold for a moment, then climbed inside.  
  
"Thanks, Felan." Arnold said and climbed in after Helga. After Felan had clambered into the driver's seat, the window separating Arnold and Helga from the Irish wizard rolled down and Felan stuck his head through.  
  
"Where ta, Arnold?" He asked with a smiled. Arnold didn't know of anywhere in Paris to have coffee and he looked at Helga who smiled and said.  
  
"La Petite Café Rose."  
  
Felan nodded, "Aye, I know whare the Lit'l Pink Café is." Then he rolled up the window and the limousine rolled away from the hotel and down the streets of Paris.  
  
  



	7. Paris Isn't Always a City for Love

Alrighty then Everybody!   
Hope you enjoy part 7!   
Thanks & Bunches ~ Stargaziey  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! (Though it would be nice.)  
  
Magic Remembered Part 7 ~ Paris Isn't Always a City for Love  
by: Stargaziey  
  
At La Petite Café Rose, Arnold sat in a little table with Helga under the stars. The night was warm and a soft breeze tickled all that it touched. Helga sipped a mocha latté and Arnold stirred creamer into his cup of coffee.  
  
They hadn't said much on the way to the café. Helga asked most of the questions. She was mostly intrigued at how Arnold could afford to have a chauffeur. He had only said that it was a favor from a friend and he only worked at the local museum in Hillwood.  
  
Arnold didn't want to ask the one question that was on his mind, he was afraid that it would push Helga away. She would become defensive as she always had been. Arnold decided to stick to the present for now.  
  
"So, uh, I was wondering who was that Kohlven Relmont guy?" He asked sipping his coffee.  
  
"Oh, he's my boss. I'm his personal secretary." Helga replied, not looking at Arnold. She was trying to the keep her eyes from his.  
  
"You actually work for that guy?" He asked, a little shocked that Helga would put up working for someone like him.  
  
"Well, yeah. I know he's not the greatest person in the world, but the job pays well and I get to travel a lot." She said defensively. Arnold nodded, he could understand that. "So, uh, how is everyone. The gang, I mean. I've been so busy the past couple of years that I've lost touch will most of them...or all of them, to be perfectly honest." Helga asked, staring into her latté.  
  
"Oh, everyone's doing pretty well. Gerald is still in town. He went to Washington State with me and is now a DJ on MJZZ."  
  
"It fits him." Helga said, still watching her latté.   
  
"Stinky tried going to the Hillwood Community College, but he dropped out and moved back east. He's a farmer somewhere in Oklahoma. Eugene is a highly demanded choreographer for Broadway and Nadine has her own local nature show." Helga only nodded and Arnold continued.  
  
"Harold went to some Gourmet School and he's now a chef at some fancy restaurant in LA. Rhonda wet to Princeton, mostly because her parents wanted her to. Then she got married and decided to relocate to Aspen. Last I heard, she was trying to make her debut in fashion design. Most of the others left for college and I haven't heard from since." Helga's heart sank. She knew Phoebe had gone off to Yale, but she had hoped that Arnold had at least heard from her once or twice.  
  
"So you haven't heard from anyone else. Like, I don't know, say...Phoebe." Helga asked quietly, she refused to look up at Arnold. He wondered if she had taken her eyes off of her latté since it was set in front of her.  
  
"Actually, I have heard from Phoebe. We keep in touch through email and stuff like that. She's coming back to Hillwood soon." He said with a smile. Arnold had purposely left out Phoebe just to see if Helga would ask about her.  
  
"Really?" Helga said, looking up for the first time, "What's she doing?"  
  
"Well, she went to Yale and is just now finishing up her fifth year there. She got her Ph.D. in medicine in only five years. She's going to open up her own clinic in our old neighborhood." Arnold said, his eyes capturing Helga's.  
  
Helga felt stomach turn flip-flops when Arnold gazed at her and she tried to keep her mind on the subject. "I'm surprised that she's coming back. I thought she get a job as some neurosurgeon or something in New York."  
  
"Yeah, I did too. But I get an email from her the other day. Said she really missed the old neighborhood and decided to come back. She's also been keeping in touch with Gerald over the years and I think that has something to do with it too." Grinned Arnold.  
  
That made Helga think. "Is Rhonda the only one who's gotten married so far? I mean, it has been five years." She asked and Arnold shook his football head.  
  
"No, I know Stinky got married, that's one reason why he dropped out of college. I think Sheena is married and a homemaker now. I'm not sure about anyone else." Helga nodded and she let herself gaze at Arnold.   
  
"Just out of curiosity...what ever happened to Lila?" Helga asked. She didn't want to, but she just had to know.  
  
"Actually...that's who Stinky married." Arnold replied and Helga sat strait up in her seat.  
  
"What?! Stinky and Lila married?! Why that's the most...amazing thing I've ever heard." Helga thought the idea of Stinky and Lila married was just completely stupid, but if Lila was married to Stinky and off in the boonies of Oklahoma, she wouldn't ever had to worry about her again. 'What am I thinking?' Helga thought to herself. 'Why should I care if Lila is out of the way or not. I've moved on from Arnold.' But even as Helga told herself this, she gazed at him and knew she would never "move on" from Arnold.  
  
Arnold laughed at Helga's reaction. "Yeah, I was pretty shocked myself when I heard that the two of them were going to get married and move to Oklahoma to become farmers. Lila has this idea that her and Stinky are going to feed the world." He said grinning.  
  
"So you weren't crushed that Miss Perfect became Mrs. Peterson?" Helga asked. She wasn't sure what made her ask, but she just felt the need.   
  
Arnold looked down at his coffee and said, "Well, I had always liked Lila. But after we graduated and all, I saw that she was a little manipulative. Honestly, it didn't bother me at all that Stinky and Lila got married."  
  
Helga wanted to jump for joy, but she restrained herself and attempted to act like it didn't matter to her that Arnold wasn't gaga for Lila anymore.  
  
"So what about you, Helga?" Arnold asked with his sly grin and half-lidded eyes gazing into her own.  
  
"What do you mean what about me?" She asked, getting defensive again.  
  
"I mean, you told me what you're doing now...sort of, but what have you been doing for the last five years? You said you were coming here for an art school, but you're the personal secretary of some creep. Doesn't sound very artsy to me." Arnold explained.  
  
"Well, not that it's exactly any of your business, Arnoldo." Helga said, feeling a little irritated. "But I did come here to go to an Art and Lit Academy and majored in English Literature. After I graduated a year ago, I couldn't publish a story or poem to save my life and after four months of trying, I just had to get a job...a good one. I didn't have any money and my student loan payments would start coming in a couple months later." Helga paused as a waitress came by to refill Arnold's coffee. She winked at him and Helga gave her a dirty look, making the flirty waitress beat a hasty retreat.  
  
"Anyway," Helga continued, still scowling in the waitress' direction, "a friend of mine at the Academy was the personal secretary of Kohlven Relmont. She bragged about the job and how well it paid. Just a few days later, she told me that she had been fired from her job because she wouldn't become Relmont's mistress. I decided to at least apply for the job. I was fortunate enough to get the job and I've been working for Relmont for the last seven months. Half the time he lives in Paris, the other half in New York. So usually where he goes, I go. The only reason he's in Paris right now is because of the benefits parties that are being thrown for him. All the businesses and such that he donates to give him a huge thank you party. Tonight was the first one and there's at least another two weeks worth. I'm not exactly fond of coming to them, but he prefers that I do. If I keep him happy, I keep my job and Old Betsy makes sure that he doesn't cross our employer-employee boundaries." Said Helga, slightly cracking her knuckles.  
  
Arnold was a little shocked, "You mean you've hit your boss?" He asked.  
  
"Not yet." Helga replied, "But he knows that I would if given the chance. He likes to push the boundary, but he's knows when to stop. And Relmont knows that he couldn't beat me in a fight."  
  
"So what about your writings? After a year, you still haven't gotten anything published?" He asked. Arnold knew that Helga wouldn't have spent four years at a foreign literature academy if she didn't have the talent and Helga gazed at latté again.  
  
"Well, after I started working for Relmont, I really didn't have the time to write anything. I haven't submitted anything to publishers in the last six months." She admitted.  
  
"But Helga, you left your home and friends to go to this school. You love to write. You shouldn't let someone like Relmont get in the way of what you really love." Said Arnold, the idea of Helga throwing away her talent and life to work for Relmont made him sick.  
  
Helga stood up and put her fist in front of Arnold's nose. "Look, Football Head! It's my life. If I want to work for Relmont and give up writing to make a living, then that's what I'm going to do." Helga took her fist away from Arnold's face and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"I have a choice, Arnold. I can sit on my butt and write all day, only to be rejected time and again by publishers and living off of juju beans to stay alive OR I can work for Relmont, travel the world and make enough money to retire twenty years early. Gee, I wonder what I should pick? DOI!" She yelled and stomped away from the café.  
  
Arnold got up from his seat and ran after her. "Helga, wait!" He called.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Arnold. I don't now why I let you back in my life." She said over her shoulder. Arnold caught up with Helga and stood in front of her.  
  
"Please, Helga. I came all this way to find you. I at least need an explanation." He begged. Helga crossed her arms defensively and looked away from him. If she looked at him everything she had fought for over the last five years would be lost in vain.  
  
"Look, Arnold, that part of my life is over. All right? I've moved on, I made a new life for myself and I enjoy it. Now leave me alone." Helga said icily.  
  
"Why, Helga, I need to know why. Was it something that I did? Or Phoebe? What did we do that was so awful that you want to just forget about us?" Arnold hadn't realized that by the time he finished his sentence he was practically yelling. He couldn't help it, the fact that Helga just wanted to forget that he existed really hurt him.  
  
"You didn't do anything, Arnold...that's just it." Helga yelled back at him. "Fifteen years ago, I gave you an answer that explained everything and that dense football head of yours still didn't get it. I practically spelled it out for you, Arnold, and you still completely missed it! I have to forget about that entire part of my life, because everything about it reminds me of you. Phoebe, Hillwood, my passion for writing, everything is linked to you." Helga stood there, chest heaving from her impassioned outburst.  
  
Arnold stood before her, completely flabbergasted. He didn't understand what she was saying. Apparently her leaving was his fault, but he still didn't know what he did. "Helga...I don't understand. What did I do?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing. You did nothing, you Football Head!" Helga said and she turned around, heading for the bus stop. "Now, just leave me along, Arnold." She said turning back to face him. She realized at that moment that was a huge mistake. She saw Arnold's dejected look and fought every urge to run to him and tell him that she was sorry and that she didn't mean what she said. But she turned away, telling herself that she would be lying to him. She meant every word she had said.  
  
Arnold stood where Helga had left him. The tiny crowd that had stood to watch what they had considered a lover's quarrel, had disbanded and went their own ways. Arnold went to the nearest bench and sat with his head in hands.  
  
"Wha' deh yeh think, Brenna, me dearie?" Felan asked his bewitching friend as they stood on top of the La Petite Café Rose. Brenna shook her head and stroked her cat's soft fur.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know, Felan. Helga has built up a very strong wall between her and Arnold and everyone else for that matter. This is going to take a lot more work than I thought." She replied with a sigh.  
  
"Deh yeh really think the two o' them are meant for one ano'er?" He asked incredulously.  
  
Brenna smiled and nodded her fiery tressed head. "Aye, that I do, Felan, me dearie. That I do. Besides, what good is magic if it can't be used to help in the affairs of love?" She asked giving him a sweet glance.  
  
"Ach, yeh've always been a romantic at 'eart, Brenna O'Leigh, I'll give yeh that." Felan said with a smile. "I 'ave ta go. Arnold is a callin' for meh." Felan said, shaking his head and giving Brenna a small kiss on the cheek, he faded from site. Brenna soon followed suit.  



	8. Hasty Decisions

Alrighty then Everybody!   
I made a few changes in some of the other chapters when I uploaded this one. You might have noticed that I was calling their hometown Seattle, well that's because I didn't know the name of their hometown. Most of us don't. Infact, it's never been said on the show. Well there is definite reason to believe that it's Hillwood. So I went back through the chapters and changed Seattle to Hillwood. Please don't hurt me, I know that is bad, but I like to keep things as they are on the show *sort of* and I hope this doesn't confuse any of you. Just remember that this story is a work in progress. And don't forget…ENJOY!  
Thanks & Bunches ~ Stargaziey  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! (Though it would be nice.)  
  
Magic Remembered Part 8 ~ Hasty Decisions   
by: Stargaziey  
  
Arnold sat on the bench for a few moments coming to a conclusion. He had to leave Paris. There was no use for him to stay. Helga had made it perfectly clear that she did not want to ever have anything to do with him again.  
  
"Arnold, lad, are yeh alrigh'?" Felan asked as he appeared next to his and friend.  
  
"I've really done it this time, Felan." Arnold sighed. "Helga never wants to see me or any of her old friends again and it's all my fault. And I don't even know what I did...or what I didn't do, according to Helga. I knew this whole trip was a bad idea."  
  
"Nay, laddie. I'll bet yeh ev'ry sous in this 'ole ci'y tha' yeh're Helga still cares abou' yeh." Said Felan. Arnold scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll give Helga one thing: she hasn't changed a bit since I first met her. The only thing I don't understand is why she doesn't even want to speak to Phoebe. I mean, she's her best friend and has been for as long as I can remember." Arnold said, standing and starting to head towards the limousine Felan had parked around the corner.  
  
Felan followed and when they reached the limousine he carefully scrutinized Arnold's condition, then asked: "Right, Arnold, wha' are yeh goin' ta do abou' yeh're friend?"  
  
Arnold looked at his reflection in the tinted window of the limousine. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do, Felan: I'm going home. I'm going back to Hillwood." After he said this, Arnold climbed into the limo.  
  
Felan shrugged his shoulders and went to driver's seat. Neither one said anything until Felan pulled up in front of the hotel.  
  
"Thanks, Felan." Arnold said, letting himself out of the limo.  
  
"G'nigh', lad." Felan replied, then drove away. Brenna appeared next to Felan as he kept driving down the streets of Paris.  
  
"He's given up, hasn't he." Brenna said, her royal purple cloak enveloping her and her cat.  
  
Felan nodded his raven-haired head, "Aye, 'e 'as." Brenna sighed.  
  
"Perhaps I'll pay a visit to Helga again." Said Brenna and once again faded into oblivion.  
  
"I sure 'ope yeh know wha' yeh're doin', Brenna, me dearie." Felan said to himself as he continued driving down the streets of Paris.  
  
In his room, Arnold began packing his bags. He had the round ticket that Brenna had given him and he was going to go to the airport in the hopes that he could get the date to leave advanced.  
  
"If you honestly think that Helga Pataki never wants to see you again, then you are more dense than I thought." Arnold turned at the feminine Irish laced voice. He had enough of Brenna's schemes.  
  
"First Helga, now you!" He cried. "Why does everyone keep saying that I'm dense. I haven't done anything wrong. In fact I haven't done anything at all according to Helga and I'm still waiting for an explanation of why." Arnold stomped in to the bathroom and began grabbing his toiletries.  
  
"Arnold, didn't you listen to a thing that Helga said tonight?" Brenna asked him calmly. Sitting herself in a chair. Letting her cat jump from her arms and leap onto the bed and into Arnold's open suitcase.  
  
"Of course. I just told you she called me dense." Arnold called from the bathroom.  
  
"Right, did you listen to anything else. If I heard correctly, she explained everything quite perfectly." Brenna replied.  
  
"Either I'm not dense or you must not have heard correctly, because Helga told me that she never wants to see me again...SHOO!" Brenna's cat jumped from Arnold's suitcase as he threw his toothbrush and such into the opened luggage.  
  
"Jerk." Came a slight whisper.  
  
"Terquoise!" Brenna said as the cat jumped into her arms.  
  
Arnold stared at the irritated feline and asked, "Did that cat just call me a jerk?"  
  
Brenna ignored his question and setting her cat around her shoulders she went over to Arnold. "Arnold, I want you to think about the...conversation that you and Helga had tonight. If you still can't see any reason why she would ever want to see you again by tomorrow morning, then I'll get you on the next flight out of here and I'll never bother you again."  
  
Arnold gazed at her emerald eyes and still wondered why she was so determined to see he and Helga together. "Alright, I'll do it." He said.  
  
Brenna smiled and faded from the room.  
  
"I wish she'd stop doing that." Arnold said as he grabbed his toothbrush from the suitcase and went to get ready for bed.  



	9. An Indecent Proposal

Magic Remembered Part 9 ~ An Indecent Proposal  
by: Stargaziey  
  
Helga got off of the bus near the Eiffel Tower. It had always been her favorite part of Paris. She stood close to the base and watched several pair of lovers stroll down the streets. Looking away, Helga made her way down the sidewalk and sat on a bench.  
  
"Hello, again, me dearie." Came an elderly voice. Helga's head whipped around and she found the same old woman that had sat by her on the plane to Paris.  
  
"You? Criminey! Where did you come from? Who are you?" Helga said, scooting down the bench away from the elder woman.  
  
"Ach, I'm just an old lady who sees a young woman in trouble." Replied the elder.  
  
"Look, I'm not in trouble. I'm just fine, my life has never been better." Helga cried, throwing her arms in the air.  
  
"Right, me dearie, that's very good to know. It's just that you looked a little upset. But I'm sure that after all, a smart young woman such as you would never be so silly as to let love slip through her fingers." The elder woman said and, patting her had on her lap, a black cat with pumpkin orange eyes jumped into her lap.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Helga lied.  
  
"You know, me dearie. Sometimes you really have to work hard at something that you love. I've been around a long time and if I've learned anything it's: Anything worth having isn't worth much without love." The elder said, stroking the cat's soft fur.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Helga snapped. The last thing she wanted to do was sit on a bench in Paris, listening to some old lady talk in riddles. "I have everything I ever wanted." Helga said, but it was more to try to convince herself.  
  
"You can't run from your feelings, me dearie. And if you learn to block love from your life, it will be a very meaningless and lonely life indeed." The elder replied.  
  
Helga growled and shoved herself off the bench. Without a word, she left the old woman and headed down the sidewalk. 'Why did that weird old lady have to show up? I'm not running from my feelings. I know what my feelings are and Arnold doesn't feel the same way. There's nothing else I can do, but get through life. And if that means having to forget about everything that ever had to do with Arnold, so be it. Why should I torture myself?'  
  
Even as Helga told herself this, she could feel the wall that she had built up to protect herself from Arnold crumbling faster by the moment. But Helga jumped sky high as a jingling sound emitted from her pocket.  
  
Pulling out her cell phone, Helga thanked the heavens for something to take her mind off of Arnold. "Pataki here." She said, trying to sound cool and distant, her business voice.  
  
"Ah, Pataki, I have considered your proposal about the Hillwood Purchase." Kohlven Relmont's smooth voice sent eerie shivers down Helga's spine. But her spirits lifted somewhat.  
  
"You mean you've changed your mind?" She asked, trying to keep her voice indifferent, but her elation still seeped though.  
  
"Just get back to the hotel as fast as you can and we'll discuss what I have decided." Relmont said and before Helga could respond, he had cut off his line.  
  
Helga's mood was much better now. She wasn't exactly to thrilled to go see Relmont right now, but if he had changed his mind about the Hillwood Purchase then at least he'll have one redeeming light in her eyes.  
  
Helga caught the bus and fifteen minutes later she was entering the lobby of Le Joli Hôtel de Paris. Henri, the doorman, had given her an odd look when she entered. But Helga shrugged it off. In only a few minutes she was rapping on the door of Relmont's luxury suite.  
  
Relmont answered the door and smiled to Helga. "Miss Pataki, come in. Thank you for coming so soon. I'm sorry if I interrupted your reunion with your friend." He said, but he certainly didn't sound sorry.  
  
When Helga thought about it for a moment, it was nearly midnight. Relmont could have waited until morning to tell her about his consideration of the Hillwood Purchase. 'Guess he doesn't have any redeeming qualities after all.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Actually, Arnold had to leave early. I was just enjoying the Paris night life." Helga said, trying to sound aloof. She never committed emotion to her voice when she spoke to Relmont. Sometimes it was very hard to keep the disdain and loathing from her tone, but if Relmont ever noticed, her never said so.  
  
"Oh, what a pity." Relmont said, pouring himself a snifter of brandy. He had shed his tuxedo jacket and was only wearing his black trousers and the white shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest. He took a long draught from his liquor and savored the taste for a moment.  
  
Helga was getting impatient. Relmont's asked to get here as fast as she could and now he wasting time with his brandy. "You wanted to talk to me about the Hillwood Purchase?" She said, bringing to the topic at hand.  
  
"Yes, Pataki, I do." He said setting down his snifter and stepping away from the liquor table, he strode to where Helga stood. She backed up but soon found herself against the wall. Relmont brought his face close to Helga's and she could smell the stink of alcohol on his breath. "I have a 'proposal' for you."  
  
Helga quickly slipped around him before he got any closer to her and she went to stand behind the large oak desk, feeling a desperate need to put something solid between her and Relmont.  
  
"What are you talking about, Relmont?" Helga demanded icily. "Are you going to go through with the Hillwood Purchase or not?" Relmont laughed in his throat and leered at Helga.  
  
"Would you do anything to save your home town, Helga?" Relmont asked devilishly.  
  
"Why?" Helga demanded. She instinctively knew that she was not going to like Relmont's answer. He sidled up along the side of the desk and Helga stayed on her guard, ready to run.  
  
"You're a very beautiful woman, Helga Pataki. You have fire that's very rare, you'll definitely keep a man on his toes." Said Relmont and Helga's stomach turned with nausea. Relmont got a little closer, but Helga held her ground. She wasn't one to run away, she would stay and fight. "I've been thinking we should perhaps make our 'relationship' a little more personal, Helga." Relmont said, reaching for one of the tendrils dangling around her billy goat ears.  
  
Helga steeled herself and asked, "What do you suggest, Relmont?"  
  
"I'm not going to buy the Hillwood Co...if you marry me." Relmont whispered in her ear. Helga couldn't stand it any longer. In the next instant, Helga brought her knee to meet Relmont's groin and as he doubled over in pain, she sent Old Betsy into his jaw, sending him stumbling back into the large leather chair near the desk.  
  
Helga strode over to Relmont and putting her fist near his face said in a tone that could freeze the depths of Hades, "Listen, Bucko, I'm the last person on earth who would ever marry the likes of you. If you ever come near me again, I swear you won't LIVE to regret it." Helga then went to the door and just before she closed it behind her, she stuck her head back inside and said, "By the way, I quit."   



	10. Helga's Decision

Magic Remembered Part 10 ~ Helga's Decision  
by: Stargaziey  
  
Helga stood outside the door of Kohlven Relmont's luxury suite. She knew that what she had just done was possibly one of the stupidest and the best things she had ever done. She had given Relmont exactly what he deserved, but had just sealed the demise of the Hillwood Co. and, most likely, the city itself.  
  
Helga ran down the hall to the stairs. When she arrived in her own room, Helga threw herself on her bed and knew she had to decide on what to do. She could go back to her so-called home in New York and start a new career there OR she could go to Hillwood and do what she could to stop Relmont. In only a few minutes she knew exactly what she had to do.  
  
"Just because I wanted to forget my past doesn't mean I want it destroyed." She said firmly to herself. Reaching for the telephone, Helga dialed the operator and said. "L'airport de Paris, s'il vous plait." *For those of you that don't speak French: Paris Airport, please.*  
  
"Parlez vous anglais?" *Do you speak English?* "Great, when is your soonest flight to New York?" She asked. "In 3 hours? Do you have any seats available? Yes, book me for one."  
  
Three hours later, Helga was sitting on board a plane bound for New York. 'All right,' She thought, 'I'll go to my apartment and get whatever I need. I'll put all of my other stuff in storage and then I'm going strait to Hillwood.' Helga knew she couldn't correct the mistakes of her past, but she could at least do this for her old friends.  
  
Helga had less than two weeks before Relmont signed the contract for the purchase of the Hillwood Co. and she was going to do everything in her power to stop him.  
  
'Relmont is going to buy the Hillwood Company over my dead body.' Helga swore to herself.  



	11. Revelations

Alrighty then Everybody!  
  
I know, I know...it has been over a year since I last posted on this story. But I just couldn't think of where to go...wrote myself into a corner, as they say. But here is a nice & shiny new chapter for you guys!  
  
Thanks & Bunches!  
  
Stargaziey  
  
Magic Remembered Part 11 ~ Revelations by: Stargaziey  
  
Arnold sat in his room later that night. True to his word, he had gone over the so-called conversation that he and Helga had earlier that night.  
  
"I'm even more confused than before." He growled as he pushed himself off of his bed and headed out into the cool night. It was a little after 3am, but the night life around the hotel was still going strong. Soft, jazzy music wafted up from a nearby window and Arnold sat on the thick stone railing, resting his back against the hotel itself.  
  
He took a deep breath of the sweet night air; allowing it to clear his befuddled mind. Arnold let his head fall back against the stone of the building and once again surrendered his mind to the memories that had been constantly overturning in his head for the last few hours.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Arnold. I don't now why I let you back in my life."  
  
"Look, Arnold, that part of my life is over."  
  
"You didn't do anything, Arnold.that's just it. Fifteen years ago, I gave you an answer that explained everything and that dense football head of yours still didn't get it. I practically spelled it out for you, Arnold, and you still completely missed it! I have to forget about that entire part of my life, because everything about it reminds me of you. Phoebe, Hillwood, my passion for writing, everything is linked to you."  
  
"Nothing. You did nothing, you Football Head!"  
  
"Now, just leave me along, Arnold."  
  
Arnold sighed. "I can't think of one reason why she would ever want to see me again." Getting up from his perch on the side railing, Arnold went to stand near the center of the balcony, where he could easily gaze at the beautifully lit Eiffel Tower.  
  
"Fifteen years ago." Arnold thought aloud. "What happened fifteen years ago?" Arnold counted back.the 4th grade. "The only thing that happened was when Brenna O'Leigh showed up." His mind wandered to memories that, until recently, had been forgotten.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Why did you do this?" Arnold asked.  
  
Miss O'Leigh smiled, "Because...love will not wait."  
  
With that Brenna O'Leigh picked up her black cat and, with a wave of her hand and shower of purple sparkles she was gone. The small grove of trees was gone and Helga and Arnold found themselves sitting on a park bench.  
  
Arnold looked at Helga and asked, "Helga, what secret what she talking about?"  
  
Helga took a deep breath. "The secret of who I've loved for a very long time." She said quietly.  
  
"Who?" asked Arnold.  
  
"You." Helga said in a barely audible whisper. Arnold didn't know what to say. He sat there on the bench, thinking of his memories of Helga. Of the few times when what she said could possibly be true.  
  
"You're in love with me?" Arnold asked, not daring to believe. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked. Helga looked away.  
  
"I didn't know how you would react. You were so nice to me that first day of preschool, the first person who ever really noticed me. I didn't know what to do. So, I did the only thing I knew how to do: get mad." She confided.  
  
He realized that for a long time, deep down, he had always liked Helga. Arnold sat up and looked at Helga. She wasn't looking at him; she was too scared to see his face. "Helga," He said, getting her to look at his face. "I love you, too."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Arnold lowered his head as he slowly began to realize the full meaning of Helga's words. He did love Helga at the time, but it wasn't the kind of love that Helga felt. It had more of a brotherly love.he loved her because she was strong and determined. At least at the time he had.  
  
Over the years Arnold had seen more and more of the sweet, sensitive side of Helga and fell in love with her. Helga had still been distant with everyone, but Arnold understood why. He had learned a valuable piece of information in understanding the very complex Helga G. Pataki.  
  
Arnold realized a little too late what he had done. Helga had been in love with him, but he had dismissed it as being more fickle than what it truly was. Now, when he realized that he returned Helga's feelings, it was too late. Helga still thought that he didn't love her...at least not in that way.  
  
"And that's why she doesn't want to see me. It's too painful.oh, geez. I gotta find her." Arnold ran inside and stood in the middle of the sitting room for a moment. "Okay, I don't know her room number, so.I'll call the front desk."  
  
Picking up the receiver and pressing 0, a feminine voice answered. "Le Joli Hôtel de Paris."  
  
"Yeah, hi, do you speak English?" Arnold asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, monsieur." Came the reply.  
  
"Great, I need the room number for Helga Pataki. It's urgent."  
  
"I'm sorry, monsieur, but Mademoiselle Pataki is no longer staying at the hotel."  
  
"What!? When did she leave?" Arnold asked, becoming frantic.  
  
"I cannot tell you that information, monsieur, I'm sorry."  
  
Arnold hung up the phone without another word. He started to pace around the room trying to think of what he could do. Brenna would know where she is, but he couldn't get a hold of Brenna, he didn't know how. She was usually there before the crisis began and she hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"Felan!" Arnold called, "Felan I need your help!"  
  
"Aye, laddie?" Felan replied. Arnold turned to find his Irish friend sitting comfortably in one of the overstuffed chairs, like he had been there for hours.  
  
"Felan, I need to talk to Brenna. How can I find her?" Arnold asked walking over to where Felan sat.  
  
"Well, yeh might start by turnin' around." Felan replied simply.  
  
"Wha." Confused, Arnold spun around to find Brenna, sitting in the chair opposite of Felan, with her black cat and a curious look on her fair face. "I wish you two would stop doing that." Arnold said a little impatiently. He wasn't in the mood for these magical games.  
  
"What is your trouble, Arnold?" Brenna asked, ignoring his remark.  
  
"I can't find Helga. The lady at the front desk says she's checked out of the hotel. I really need to talk to her."  
  
"So you understand, then?" Brenna asked. Arnold nodded. "Well you won't find her here, Arnold. I'm afraid she has returned home."  
  
Arnold paled. "It could take days to find her in New York City." He said hopelessly.  
  
"I never said she went to New York, Arnold." Brenna said.  
  
"Then where is she." But as he asked, the answer dawned upon him. "She went to Hillwood? But why?"  
  
"That is something that you'll have to ask her." Brenna replied simply. Arnold stood and ran into the bedroom, leaving Brenna and Felan to exchange glances and shrug.  
  
Arnold returned only a few moments later wearing the same clothes that he had been yesterday.  
  
"What are you going to do, Arnold?" Brenna asked, though she already knew the answer.  
  
"I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago." Arnold replied. "Are you still going to help me or not?" He asked, looking at the two.  
  
"Lad, wild Leprechauns could ney stop us." Felan replied standing and clapping his hand on Arnold's back.  
  
"Exactly!" Brenna replied and standing in turn. "We'll meet you in Hillwood at your place and go from there."  
  
Arnold smiled and exhaled a deep breath, he just hoped that Helga would still forgive him. 


End file.
